Processors, such as digital and mixed-signal processors require digital data communications between various processing, storage, and interface (input/output) subsystems in the processors. As the required data communication rates increase, such as to the terabit/second range, the complexity, area, and power of interface circuits between these subsystems also increases.
At a high level, two techniques are generally used for data communications. The first technique uses many parallel data lines in addition to a clock. The second technique uses serializer/deserializer (SerDes) technology. The parallel data communication technique includes a plurality of buffers for boosting the data signals. The buffers draw large dynamic currents from a power supply, which cause power supply noise due to finite impedance of the power delivery network. Therefore, the parallel communications techniques are not desirable for many high speed communications.
SerDes techniques are very complex and result in significant design effort, consumption of die area, and power. Additionally, the SerDes techniques potentially add many points of failure to the processors in which they are located. The SerDes systems are therefore typically used at the boundaries of circuits for off-die interconnects and are typically not compatible with communications in a die constituting a processor.